Bad End Night
by Juliette Stark-Barton
Summary: Stumbling across a Mansion in the dead of night...what could possibly go wrong? Well, now you're the lead actress in this crazy night - make merry and forget your worries...but just keep your head in the "Happy EnD"! Reader insert! CANCELLED !
1. Chapter 1

_****_** This, hopefully, won't end up badly...get it? Bad End Night? And I hope it won't end badly? Ehehehe, yeah, never mind...root beer does that to you...anyway, this is a reader insert, with several pairings soon in the future, but for now I want to see if you guys like it or not. This is also based off the song "Bad End Night" by Vocaloid. 8 of them, actually! When I first heard it, I was obsessed with it for days...thanks to my friend who showed it to me XD Anyways, read on!**

* * *

_**Hurry, hurry, into the forest a village girl wanders lost, faded letter in hand…and she finally reaches the mansion in the dead of night…**_

Sighing, the girl griped the slightly faded letter in her hand more tightly as her (e.c) eyes darted around the eerie forest. Feeling the hairs on her neck stand up in fear, she whipped around to attempt to adjust to her dark surroundings. No use, the forest seemed to be eating up the small path her shoes were making. _I better keep moving_, she thought to herself. _But where in the world do I think I'm going..? _

The rotting trees shivered slightly as a chilling wind softly danced past, picking up stray leaves and twirling them in the wind. Wrapping her arms around herself, the girl lowered her eyes, trying to find the trail to lead her _somewhere,_ for somewhere is better than no where, as her mother used to say to her. She bit her lip; how she could use her mother right now to help her through this maze of a forest. _I'm all on my own_, she said to herself, straightening up a bit. _I can handle this, I am (Name) after all. The village explorer - afraid of nothing in her way. Yes, that's it. I am the village explorer, and I will deliver this letter to the mysterious mansion everyone is so frightened of. _

After this nice pep talk, she grinned to herself and began walking at a faster pace, determined to find the Mansion. Being as curious as a newborn child, she dipped into a bit of information regarding the Mansion - even after most of her neighbors and friends assured her she was surely suicidal, wanting to go after the place that never sends their visitors back home - saying this was her newest adventure for her journal records. She indeed wasn't as easily frightened as others that roamed her cozy village, as she's been on several adventures into the forest with her mates (whom she thought were simply there for recognition, as every adventure she's been on has been in the paper). This particular expedition, however, proved to be too much for even her them, as they immediately reclined her offer of visiting the dangerous place. Huffing at the memory of her friends begging her not to depart, she held the letter close to her chest, feeling herself get nervous once again. _Could it really be that bad..? After all, the place is abandoned…never mind that, I'm already out here, might as well reach this so-called "haunted" Mansion._

After a few more minutes of debating whether she should go home or keep going, her feet brought her to a large, rusty gate. Bringing her eyes upwards, they widened in surprise as she scanned the beautiful, old Mansion that stood before her behind the creaky gate. The house was at least four stories high, the countless windows that aligned the walls were closed and shielded with the curtains from the inside, and the house looked as if it hadn't been used in a _very_ long while. The moon that illuminated the path and the gate was shining down on the broken chain that hung from the gate. The girl's (h.c) hair blew slowly as the wind brought another gentle breeze. Gulping, she slowly reached out a shaking hand and tugged the silver chain off of the gate, pushing the large barrier open. The letter threatened to fall out of her grasp, so she tucked it away in one of her dress pockets as she carefully stepped onto the gravel path, the rocks below her shoes crunching as she took her gentle and hesitant steps. The path was littered with several tree branches and leaves from the several bushes surrounding the front yard. Again gazing up at the wondrous Mansion, she felt herself get a chill down her spine. She could feel something inside - something alive, something _waiting._ She griped the dress her mother had given her years ago with fear and anxiety as she reached the front doors. The tall, chestnut colored doors seemed locked, but once the girl softly pushed them, they opened with no hesitation. _As if welcoming me in…_ she thought warily to herself as she fearfully poked her head inside the gloomy house.

There seemed to be no signs of life residing in the house. She could hear the trees creak and rustle outside, which seemed to be the only sound available at the moment. The entire Mansion was completely blanketed in darkness - save for the light pouring from the front door she was holding open. Gulping, she could feel herself break into a cold sweat from the anxiety building up in her mind. She could very faintly make out a staircase that swirled upwards onto the second story, but besides that, she couldn't see even which way was left or right. Gathering up all the courage she could muster in her situation (which wasn't much, due to her nervousness) she softly called out, "H-Hello? Is…is anyone there?"

The question resounded off the walls of the mansion. No answer. She called out once again, asking if anyone was there, until stepping back and taking a look at the disheveled path. _Could anyone really be here? _she asked herself, hand lingering on the door handle. She glanced quickly at the forest again. _Maybe this is the wrong Mansion…_

She again sighed and hesitantly poked her head into the house…and gasped at what she saw before her.

Replacing the eerie, mysterious place was a brightly illuminated room, with several candles lighting up the way into the mansion. Shaking her head to ensure herself that she was indeed not dreaming, she stepped into the now bright Mansion, softly shutting the door behind her. Looking around her, she now saw the staircase leading to the second floor, along with a table which held a candle stick sitting in a small, silver holder. The wax that pooled around the candle shook slightly as she took the holder to light her way. _How in the world..?_ she thought as she brought the candle up to the walls, noting that the whole house seemed brand new, as if awoken from a long sleep. _Or a long wait…_she fearfully thought to herself. Griping the candle holder in her hand, she called out once again, "Is anyone t-there?"

No answer once again.

Slowly ascending deeper into the house, she stopped once she reached another brightly lit room, which seemed to be a dining room. The long table was adorned with a vase that held a bright red rose, two tall candles on either side of the vase, and a white table cloth covering the table. A large, Grandfather clock stood behind it, its ticking bouncing off the walls. The clock seemed interesting to her, as the two hands that pointed to the several numbers were rather…sharp. They glinted and shined when the candle light hit them, and she wandered over to the clock, perplexed with the design. Upon doing this, she didn't hear the footsteps approaching from behind her.

"My, my…do you need some help, miss?"

* * *

**Ooohh...who's the creeper that sneaked up on you~? Next chapter will have more characters for sure! So, tell me what you guys think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Once everyone has gathered, the guest is being "evaluated"…_

The girl, (Name), spins around quickly, startled by the sudden voice. She met two dazzling, clear blue eyes. The man's butter-blond hair is slicked back perfectly, not a hair out of place. His tall, well-built figure stood up straight, black clad covering his figure well. He pulled a watch from his pocket impatiently, flipping it upward and closing it once again after checking the time. After a few more moments of silence, he sighed, "You're late, (Name)."

A trickle of sweat trailed down the back of her neck. The man, surprisingly, held a German accent in his voice. "E-Excuse…me?"

"You're awfully late. Need I say more?" he stated once again, walking towards the frightened girl. "We've been expecting you."

"M-Me?" she squeaked, obviously oblivious to the nonsense this man was speaking. "I-I'm afraid I don't -"

"Ludwig! Ludwig! I hear a voice, ve! Is it (Name)? Is it her?" a cheery, high-pitched voice came streaming in through the hallway. (Name) looked towards the doorway, (e/c) eyes still wide in confusion. A bouncy, auburn-haired boy, no older than 14, stood excitedly in the doorway. Dressed in a similar fashion as the blond, Ludwig, you assumed, his eyes seemed to sparkle and shine in an unusual way - and they held a glint of something she could not recognize. His hair had a wild curl sprouting from the right side of his head. "It _is_ her! (Name)!"

"Feliciano," Ludwig said, rubbing his temples in frustration. "Must I tell you every second of the day to stay put?"

"I'm sorry, ve! I just could not wait to see (Name)!" the boy, Feliciano, chirped in response, moving towards her. Many thoughts spun inside her head as to how these people - strangers, no less - knew her. And they were expecting her? Why? And for just _how _long?

"Feliciano, quiet down, you're scaring (Name)," another voice said from the hallway. This boy that stood there looked exactly like Feliciano…except his hair color was an extremely darker shade of auburn, and his curl stood on the left side of his head.

"Brother!" the latter said.

"Lovino, you as well," Ludwig chided. "Stay put when I instruct you to do so."

The boy scowled and moved closer to his younger brother. "You are not the master of this house. Alfred is."

"Did I hear someone mutter my name?" an energetic voice suddenly said behind (Name). She jumped and moved away from the stranger that appeared behind her.

"Alfred! (Name)'s here, ve!" Feliciano piped up, latching onto Lovino's arm.

"I can see that! You know, it's fate for you to come along, (Name)," the blond stated, pushing his spectacles back up onto the bridge of his nose. His blond locks fell loosely over his eyes, and his oceanic eyes sparkled with interest, and, like Feliciano's, held a glint of an unknown feeling. It made (Name) shiver with confusion and anxiety.

"Alfred, the scones are ready - oh, why, (Name)," Another blond, this time with scruffy and fuzzy eyebrows and field grass-green eyes, said as he appeared in the doorway Ludwig came through. He was dressed in the same manner as Ludwig, possibly being a butler along with him. His voice was laced with an English accent. "What a pleasant surprise. Let me get you some tea, love."

"Surprise..?" she squeaked again, this time to herself as she watched him disappear through the same door. "Me..?"

"Thank you, Arthur," Alfred called after him. "Lovino, Feliciano, Ludwig, where are the others?"

"Master Francis is in the parlor," Feliciano stated.

"Master Yao is admiring the garden again," Ludwig added.

"Call them both in. This calls for a celebration, wouldn't you say, (Name)?" he turned to the girl.

"Party! Party!" Feliciano cheered.

"Cele…bration?" she repeated. "F-For what?"

"You, of course!"

"Me?"

"_Ja,_ we've been expecting you for quite a time now." Ludwig spoke, his words leaving her even more confused than before.

"A celebration, I hear? What fun, what fun," Arthur, returning from the hallway with a try of tea, said happily as he set down the tray.

"Let us pour a bit of wine," Ludwig suggested, disappearing to get a bottle.

"(Name) is here? And a celebration's in tow?" a flamboyant voice laced with a French accent rose from the hallway as a blond man appeared. His wavy locks flowed down to his collarbone and a small goatee was placed on his chin. Also bearing bright, blue eyes, he inspected (Name) with great interest. Smirking, he waltzed over to the still-shocked girl and gently kissed her trembling hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"T-The feeling is…mutual." she stuttered, drawing back her hand.

"Francis, where is Yao?" Lovino asked, irritated at Francis' actions towards (Name).

"I saw Feliciano escorting him here, little one," he replied smoothly.

"Ah, Ludwig has returned with the wine," Alfred stated, picking up a glass. Francis did the same.

"This does indeed call for a toast," he said as he brought the glass to his lips.

Feliciano returned with a rather feminine man - a brown ponytail graced his features, and he wore an elegant outfit that matched Alfred's. His chocolate eyes bore into (Name)'s (e/c) ones as he smiled warmly. "(Name), it's a pleasure, aru."

"Hurry, hurry!" The twins said exasperatedly.

"Are you ready, aru?"

"Then let's begin!"

* * *

**"Cast" Roles:**

** Butler - Germany  
Maid - England  
Doll Twins - Italy and Romano  
Master - America  
Lady - China  
Master's "Daughter" - France**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jeez, I hate procrastinating on my stories...Anyways, here's chapter 3! I am extremely sorry this is so late - along with Viva La Vida, which I have to update as well - for no good reason, I kept putting off this chapter... ugh, I don't deserve all you wonderful people who favorited and reviewed *headdesk*. On a happier note, I am extremely satisfied with this chapter! I have no idea where the inspiration came from (since writer's block is a total bitch for this story), but here you go! Please review, they help cure writer's block! : D**

* * *

_You're the main actress in this crazy night! All dressed up and a bottle of wine - and once you've drunken enough, won't you enjoy yourself so?_

The celebration began immediately, without any further questions. Once Alfred - whom (Name) learned to be Alfred F. Jones - decided there shall be a party, everyone scattered to get everything ready. Drinks must be served, food must be eaten, danced must be waltzed. Everything must be perfect for (Name), since it was a celebration for _her_ arrival.

Somehow, in all of this sudden excitement, Ludwig managed to call and summon several guests, since this was a party after all. The event was to be held in the large ballroom, which was placed in the middle of the mansion. (Name) was taken by Francis to be properly dressed for the occasion.

"_Mon cherie_, (Name), you look wonderful," the blond stated once she stepped out from the changing room that was connected to his room. Warmth rushed to (Name)'s cheeks as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit - she did look of a higher class. In her small village, you didn't see anyone getting dressed up for anything - the clothes they wore were described as "peasant" clothes. There were no royal family in the small town or anything as such, so it was extremely rare to see one dressed in the King's clothing. The dress (Name) had on was absolutely gorgeous: the color was a soft (f/c) dress, with sleeves that reached her elbows. The (f/c) color parted at the center, where a cream color ran down the dress, creating the perfect contrast. Her (h/c) was down and curled, matching with the elegant dress. She smiled a bit at her reflection as Francis dug around in a drawer for an item.

"F-Francis…it's beautiful," (Name) said breathlessly, twirling a bit and causing the dress to lift up a bit. The Frenchman chuckled softly, walking over to her and sliding a small pendant onto her neck. She admired how it twinkled in the mirror, as did Francis. He truly resembled high class - he wore a white tuxedo with two coattails, and white trousers that went with the suit. His shoes were polished and a shiny brown color, and his long blond hair was tied back into a ponytail, with a few wavy strands falling around his face. "You know…the others who have worn that jewel look nothing compared to _you._" he whispered, taking her hand and leading her out into the hall.

_O-Others? _She asked herself, slightly confused and a bit disturbed at his statement. _There are others? But I thought…_ She let herself be led through the hallway, which led to another, and another. This mansion was one big maze, with all of these twists and turns. For all she knows, there could be secret passages hidden behind the walls and underneath the floors. But the house was truly elegant on the inside - every hallway had wooden floorboards, with a maroon carpet placed on top of it, and there were small candles placed on the tables that lingered in some of the hallways. The walls were spotless and looked brand new, ruining the feel of mystery and danger that lurked on the outside of the mansion.

"Ah, here we are," Francis stopped in front of two large, wooden doors, details littering them both.

"Wait," (Name) said, suddenly nervous. "W-Why are you doing this for me?"

The blond simply smiled and held a finger to his lips. "That, _mon dame,_ is a secret that we will have to protect."

And with that, he pushed open the doors to the majestic ballroom.

"I must say, this time, you have outdone yourself, Master Alfred," Arthur said quietly as he watched all of the guests chat amongst themselves. He was at a table with Alfred, enjoying his small break from serving the guests. "I'm sure (Name) will be impressed."

"I hope so, Arthur," the sandy blond replied, taking a sip from his drink. He eyed all of the guests - he had made sure to tell them the news that (Name) had arrived and would be attending the event. Pushing his spectacles up onto the bridge of his nose again, Arthur continued to converse quietly with him.s

"Do you think she's clever enough?"

"It's too soon to tell. Though, she is courageous enough - she was the one who returned the letter."

Arthur silently nodded in agreement. His green eyes had a glint of red in them - but just a sliver. He couldn't let them become completely red, no, that'd be…problematic. The same for everyone else who inhabited the mansion. Suddenly, the doors opened to reveal (Name) and Francis, waltzing in gracefully.

Arthur stood up and nudged Alfred. "They're here."

The American's attention was directed at (Name) now, as he watched her move gracefully across the ballroom and towards him and Arthur, Francis gently holding her hand respectably. She looked absolutely stunning in her (f/c) dress and her (h/c) hair in such a majestic fashion, it took his breath away. He stood and grinned, obviously happy with her as she took careful steps towards the pair.

"(Name)! You look lovely," Alfred said as she curtsied in his presence. He waved it off, though, as he saw nothing in the small gesture. "Oh, no, it is fine. You need no such formalities with me, (Name)."

Her (e/c) eyes looked into his blue ones, sending shivers up his spine. Something about her was different - he didn't know what exactly, but he liked it. She was different, stronger, _braver, _than the others that he'd met.

And oh, how he liked it.

"Yes, love, you look quite stunning in that attire," Arthur politely complimented, also admiring her beauty.

"T-Thank you, kind sirs, for this banquet," (Name) politely gave her thanks, not forgetting the manners she'd been taught by her parents. Even if she had only known these men for a small amount of time, she felt internally grateful towards their actions. They seemed to have been waiting for her, so she'd play along for now…Though, even she felt something odd about the mansion. Something was hidden here, and she knew it.

It was just up to her to find it.

* * *

**I'm pretty excited about the next chapter, and the others as well - those of you who have heard the song know what I'm talking about :) - but until then, gracias y hasta luego~!**


	4. Chapter 4

__**Hay guys. Finally updated this story, thanks for all the reviews and favorites and follows. Really means alot! **

* * *

_The night after the banquet, something seemed amiss. She went to sleep and awoke, but morning never came..._

(Name) struggled to keep her eyes closed. The rays of light that kept hitting her (e/c) eyes were beginning to hurt as she finally decided to open them up. But what greeted her wasn't sunlight, nor the light of day.

It was moonlight.

(Name) immedietly sat up. What happened last night? She remembers Francis dressing her in an exquisite dress, and arriving at the party which had - surprisingly - many more guests, then...her mind went blank. She faintly remembers dancing with Alfred, but not how she got into the room she was in now. Was it one of the guestrooms? This mansion held many rooms, so she was sure it wasn't someone else's room. Looking around a bit panicked, (Name) identified that it was indeed the moon that was placed outside of her window, not the sun. How long had she slept? Surely she couldn't have slept so long that it was already the next night...no, it must still be the same night of the banquet. But...how? It should be the next day - where was the morning sun?

Now greatly spooked, she noticed her clothes were changed as well - she was now in the same clothes she had entered the mansion in: her (f/c) dress with a small jacket covering her shoulders, and her stockings and black flat shoes. (Name) looked around the guestroom she was sleeping in, desperately trying to find if this was some sort of hoax or playful trick. Neither seemed to be the cause here.

A rush of adrenaline sent her down the hall in search of the master of the house. Passing several portraits of the servants and butlers, she made her way down the twisted hallways of the mansion. Each turn was a new hallway, each hallway being a new route to a new part of the mansion. How was (Name) supposed to find her way out of here? Her chest felt like closing up from the situation and she felt her knees go weak. _H-How am I supposed to get home?_ (Name) weakly thought to herself as she held onto the wall for support. _Why did I have to be so...so stupid! This never would have happened if I had just stayed home! _

Making another turn down another hallway, she stopped as she realized she made it to the dining hall. The candles were out, and the only light visible was the moonlight shining through the large windows covering the walls. (Name) took a breath as she slowly made her way closer to the table, where a glass of wine lay next to a bottle full of wine.

_"Hey..."_

_"Want to hear..."_

_"A secret..?"_

Two voices sweetly giggled in the darkness of the room and (Name) spun around. "W-Who's there?" she squeaked as her (e/c) eyes darted around the room, looking for the source of those two sickly sweet voices. She spotted two pairs of glowing red eyes in the darkness behind her, and two Cheshire smiles to go with them. Out stepped the twins, Feliciano and Lovino, giggling and smirking at her frightened form.

Feliciano spoke first, "Do you?"

(Name) was silent. Lovino laughed as he answered for her, "Yes, she does."

The younger of the brothers clapped his hands together in delight. "Hee - Hee! Well, then, the secret is..."

_"Look at the clock~"_

* * *

(Name) panicked, and as a rush of adrenaline passed through her, she fled the room in search of a way out of this blasted mansion. The comment Feliciano made was unnerving to her; she needed to get out and find her way home - back to where things made sense! Taking a sharp turn down another hallway, she found that it was a dead end.

The giggles were getting closer.

_I need a way out! Blast his bloody mansion! _(Name) cursed as she looked around hastily for an exit, a secret door, anything! Her hands passed over the wall, the table that was set near the portrait, and the floor boards. She took a step back as she examined the hallway in a panic. Her (e/c) eyes passed over the portrait of Alfred once again, and she got an idea. Rushing to the painting, she removed it and found a wooden lever.

The wall lifted upwards and pushed to the side after she pulled the contraption downwards, and (Name) wasted no time in hurrying inside the hidden room. She tried to calm her unsteady breathing rate as she leaned against the door, deeply afraid of the residents outside. Taking a step backwards, her leg came in contact with a bulky item. Concealing her shriek of surprise, she whipped around to find a large, wooden box with a -

_Oh no._

_"(Name)~? Are you in there?" _Those two sweet voices asked on the other side of the wall. (Name) stayed frozen as she stared at the sight before her.

Coffins.

Rows and rows of brown coffins stacked next to each other across the room. She felt her heart pick up and a cold sweat break out on her face. What was she supposed to do? She found the mansion's darkest secret - a room full of coffins - and is being chased down by two, well now all of them, she could hear their voices through the wall, residents of the house.

"Oh dear..."

"So you saw it..."

"Danger! Danger!"

"Don't be scared, please?"

(Name) had had enough of this. She turned on her heel and burst through the door, ignoring the protests of the residents of the house.

"Where are you going~?"

"Where, indeed?"

_"Please, wait~!"_

* * *

**You know the drill, if you liked it, review and favorite! Thanks, you guys, and sorry for the wait!**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Happy new years! And an update!**

* * *

_Search! Search for the happy ending! If you go out of order, it'll be o-v-e-r! Does the true enD lie in the coffins? Ah, is it another Bad End Night?_

(Name) paused and took a breath, clutching her beating heart over her dress. When will they ever get tired out? She;s been running in this maze of a house for nearly the whole night - er, day and night. The whole incident with the twins startles her enough, why must the other inhabitants scare her off even more? (Name) stopped before a large portrait of the whole house, obviously drawn somewhere in the eighteenth century, and decided to look for another secret entrance or passageway somehow. Another question rang in her mind - why were those coffins in the house? And who was in them? The whole mansion was sick - the game they played was twisted and indeed puzzled her to no end. What was it exactly they were after? The images of each of their eyes glowing a piercing red haunted her to no end as she tried to find a way out of this mansion.

_Is there even a way out of here? _(Name) asked herself as she felt around each wall for a fold or a depression. She regretted ever deciding to be brave and fearless, for once she should have listened to her parents and stayed home or instead poked around somewhere near town, not out in the woods. Were the townsfolk even looking for her? A search party, anything? Shaking her head, she banished these thoughts from her mind. There's no need to be worrying right now about that, the real thing to worry about is wether or not she'll make it out of this damned mansion alive.

A giggle resounded in her ears as her hand passed over a depression in the striped wall, and she resisted whipping around to see who it was who made that child - like laughter, because she knew it was _them. _Wasting no time in standing frozen in fear, she pushed into the door and discovered a set of concrete stairs, swirling downwards towards God - knows - where. (Name) took a hesitant step forward, (e/c) widening in slight fear and desperation.

"Oh, (Name)~ Where have you gone?" a sickly sweet voice called out from behind her, down one of the halls. She jumped slightly and started to dash down the stairs, attempting to block out the voices calling towards her. "No need to hide, (Name), we won't hurt you~!"

She picked up her dress as she dashed down the stairs, catching her breath with each step she took. Everything the twins said came rushing back at her after hearing their voices calling out to her in the hallways. Look at the clock, they said, but what clock? (Name) hadn't come across any clock that night -

Leaning against the wall and panting slightly, she remembered - the grandfather clock in the dining area. The one that ceased to move, frozen in place. What was hidden in it? How (Name) wished she knew the answers to all of these riddles! There seemed to be no end to this mystery!

The stairs soon came to an end and instead was replaced by a small storage room, dark and dull with no traces of light anywhere. _Look at the clock, look at the clock - how do they expect me to get to the clock when they're trying to murder me?! Oh, I wish I'd have stayed home, and instead went out to investigate at the old graveyard. The town was right - I am just a reckless young girl with no means of taking anything in life serious. Hopefully they won't be able to find me for a while down here... _The young girl dropped to her knees, her dress covering them and the floor around her as she quietly began to sob, small tears forming at the corners of her (e/c) eyes, streaming down her face. "Stupid, stupid, stupid..." she scolded herself, cradling her face in her hands. "W-What can I do to get b-back home?"

Two voices resounded throughout the room, in what seemed to be Ludwig, Alfred, Yao and Arthur, "Once the play is over...then you shall return."

She remembered now. They seemed to be thinking this was once, big play, a simple show to be put on for - for guests, that's it! She was the guest, Alfred and everyone else was putting on a show for her, and she needs to finish it! They want a "Happy Ending" for this play, that's why they need her. That's also what Francis meant when she tried on the pendant her let her borrow, how "the others who have worn that jewel look nothing to _you,"_, he commented.

"T-The key to the Happy EndinG..." she asked herself, wiping the tears from her face, "Where has i-it ended up?"

_That coldly glinting key..._ Her thoughts raced and bounced around her mind, racking her brain for an answer, trying to come up with where the key to that Happy EndinG could be.

_"You know, it's fate for you to come along, (Name)!"_

_ "We've been expecting you for quite a time, now,"_

_ "Want to hear a secret?"_

_ **"Look at the clock~"**_

(Name) stood up suddenly, tears and fears forgotten. A crazed glint was nestled in her eyes as she looked up towards the door. _  
_

"Found it~!"

* * *

**Almost over! Hope you're looking forward to the Happy EndinG! Review, favorite, follow if you please!**


	6. UPDATE !

**gaiz, lemme just say it: i've lost interest in dis story. I'm sorry, seriously, but not every author can keep up with one story, and I don't wanna just write out random crap to get the feeling that I updated. I have three other stories, and I just wanna focus on those for now! I have another story idea, and maybe that one will work out better. BUT! If anyone is interested in ADOPTING this story, and adding on and stuff, making it theirs, that's totally cool with me! Just private message me and we'll talk out the details! Thanks, and please don't change your view on me, it's one story, it's not my whole profile :)**


End file.
